At the Mercy of Men
by Coconut12
Summary: The events, and in particular the men that shaped Credence. P.S This is set in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

At the Mercy of Men

If Mary-Lou is to be believed, Credence was born in a shed from a woman of ill-repute, and could only be straightened out with the word of God. Mary-Lou had adopted Credence and vowed that she would protect his soul from all manner of corruption.

It was at Mary-Lou's feet that Credence had said his first words and taken his first steps. Ma, as he would grow to call Mary Lou, was a woman of sour disposition with a prominent gaze and acute smile.

In the early years they prayed together, mother and son, and asked for the blessings of God to touch them. They lived in a little house and were not rich, but they had each other and God watching over them. Credence spent his days giggling in circles around his ma as they sang hymns in the small kitchen, both occupants lost in the rhythms of salvation.

* * *

(Seven)

Credence always wanted to work at the Scamander's ranch. The Scamander's were one of the richest people in town. The family came from old money, and had migrated to the town in 1875, just two years ago. Credence had grown up snipping at Newt's ankles—Newt was the youngest son of two boys, and a little older than Credence.

It was on this ranch, that Credence had romped in the dirt, wore flower crowns, and kept all of Newt's secrets. Newt would whisper, _when I grow up, I'm gonna be an animal doctor an' leave all this behind_. In those days, Credence had been confident enough to talk back. _Can I come with you?_ Newt would reply the same as always.

 _We'll leave this town together_.

Credence's ma had taken to whipping his fingers when Credence couldn't finish a bible verse. Credence had laid in his bed, trying to solve his problems, and wishing that the woman who sang to him would return. Credence would imagine himself and Newt; they were high above the town and flying away. Late at night, Newt's promises would ring through Credence's ears. _We'll leave this town together_.

* * *

(Twelve)

Newt had left. He'd lied too, never even asking if Credence had wanted to even visit him up at that fancy _veterinarian_ school. Newt never came back; he'd never left a single message to Credence either. Most days Credence can taste the bitterness. He tries to forget, helping ma with the church, and cleaning until his fingers are black from dirt and soot.

"Those people" his ma would mutter and shake her head, "God's gonna strike them down."

Credence mutters along with her, and they whisper together about the punishment God sends down on people who strayed from His holy message. Credence thinks about how he wants God to strike down friends who betray friends. Those days Credence tried the most, to forget boys with kind eyes and blinding smiles.

* * *

(Fifteen)

Gellert Grindelwald had called him a Nancy.

Credence hadn't known what the word meant, not truly. But he could imagine. When Gellert had said it, and the other boys had snickered, Credence hadn't hesitated. He'd launched himself, punching like a wild man at the older boy; he'd wanted Gellert to hurt just as much.

As Credence had limped home, he'd cried. He'd rushed home, steadily ignoring the whispers of his neighbors, as they gossiped about Credence's tears and the state of his clothes.

Both boys, Gellert and Credence, usually hid together in the church cemetery every Tuesday night. Every Tuesday. To Credence the practice had become a ritual. Gellert brought food, usually jam, and they'd grinned together as Credence sucked the treat from the older boy's fingers. Neither boy had mentioned anything, but even without a name, Credence had understood what _it_ was. The unnamed thing that they shared.

Sometimes Gellert would bring Credence deep into the forest. Always at night of course, but Credence hadn't minded. They cuddled then, with straying hands, and silent heat and unsaid promises. The last Tuesday they had met, Gellert had kissed him. The older boy had shoved Credence, wrestling him to the floor for no reason, pressing him into hard dirt. Gellert had chuckled, causing goosebumps to rise on Credence's skin. Their lips had met almost reluctantly, before Gellert took charge of the kiss, and Credence was _drowning_.

Gellert Grindelwald had called him a Nancy.

Credence never trusted another boy after that. Boys were like bees and honey, he'd decided. They attracted you with sweetness, and never mentioned that they could sting.

When ma comes home that night, she beats Credence when she notices his tears. He never gets around to asking what she'd heard about him or why he is being punished.

* * *

(Twenty-One)

Percival is dark power, wide brim hat, and intense eyes. Credence avoids him.

He has long since grown numb to temptations from men. The only time Credence really sees them, is when he glances up from handing out ma's Sunday pamphlets. He doesn't. Look up that is. These men scare him; they remind him of his ma, shouting brimstone and holy fire to every non-Christian. Ma has long passed the stage of praying to save Credence's soul. Now she beats away his sickness like it is a block that she will slowly chip down to nothingness. Sometimes Credence wonders how much of him she beats away.

"Are you gonna come inside?"

Credence looks up, peering through his lashes at the man that has spoken. Percival wipes the sweat gathered on his forehead. Percival leans against the entrance of his house and tries to usher Credence inside.

"Won't you come in?"

Credence hesitates, responding "I don't think my ma would like that."

Percival reaches over to softly hold his wrist, and Credence tilts up to peer more carefully at the other man's face. Credence can hear his heart, a loud drum hammering in his ears. Credence's hand is sticky with sweat from where Percival's skin has touched his. Why was he holding Credence's hand where everyone could see?

"Come in" Percival speaks again, tone low and demanding. Credence tries to tell himself that he is not captivated by the movement of Percival's lips. Coyly, Credence removes his hand from Percival's grip, and takes a tiny step inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival is coming towards the house.

Credence stands, abandons plucking carrots from the small home garden, and wipes the dirt from his fingers. He doesn't want Mr. Graves to think he is messy. As the older man comes closer, Credence muses on the vanity of that thought. Percival is dressed in overalls, the material lidded with dirt from farming in the fields. Percival would not notice the dirt under his fingernails, Credence assures himself. Even so, he can't help trying to brush the mud away and smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes.

Percival is less than twelve feet away.

Credence tries to catch the man's eyes and grins when Mr. Graves tilts his head in greeting.

"Credence, what is it?" Mary-Lou asks, peeking out the back-garden window to watch the road. A speckle of flour is on her right cheek.

"Nothing ma!" Credence assures, rushing to try and block Mary-Lou's view. "Just wanted to stretch my legs. I'm a little stiff." He extends his arms high over his head as proof.

"Tsk tsk" Mary-Lou exclaims, smiling slightly as she returned to her cooking.

Percival is standing by the gate.

Percival is not hidden by the setting sun and Mary-Lou notices him immediately. Credence can tell because her face loses color; it is as flat as a river stone. Credence is aware of Mary-Lou's mood, but he finds it impossible to ignore the man. Turning his back to his mother, Credence waves at Mr. Graves.

"Credence" Mary-Lou says, her voice is shaky and serious, "Go on inside."

Credence doesn't look back as he walks away. The goosebumps that break out across his skin tells Credence that Mr. Graves is _watching_ him.

* * *

Hard work is the only show of good breeding.

Mary-Lou always says that when she talks about Credence being lazy. _If you don't work hard, how do you plan to provide for a wife?_ The other boys never have to do woman's work, he'd answer. She would grumble at his badly hidden frustration. _The good Lord never gives you more that you can bear_. Those sayings were her lifeline, and she threw them out like bait. Credence fell for it hook, line, and sinker. After all, didn't it make sense?

"Go sweep the kitchen." Mary-Lou orders. She is crouched over the sitting table, wiping the hard to reach places. Off to the side Credence is dusting the bookshelf even though it is clean.

"Mr. Graves said he could fix the leak in the roof." Credence isn't sure why he says this, but the words are out in the open and he cannot take them back. "He even has extra shingles for the roof so we wouldn't have to…buy them." Credence trails off, silent at Mary-Lou's pinched features. It is a nerve-wrecking silence but no one speaks.

"Do you hate him ma?" Credence questions. He does not look at Mary-Lou and the dust rag is clenched tightly in his palm. "Do you hate me?"

Mary-Lou does not respond. She is as still as a river at night. Credence has no idea on her true thoughts. If not for Credence's harsh breathing, the room would be as quiet as a graveyard.

Credence wants to tell Mary-Lou that Mr. Graves is the hardest working man he knows. Every morning at six Mr. Graves gets up to tie out the goats, then he works in the field till late afternoon, before coming home to cook dinner. He doesn't have a wife to help him with anything. And he doesn't slack off. Credence knows because Mr. Graves is always dirty when he is going back home. Especially when he stops to drink the water that Credence offers, water that Credence has to hide from Mary-Lou. If it were any other man, his ma would have been happy Credence was developing a friendship.

He knows what she thinks of course. That Mr. Graves and Credence want to do _unnatural_ things.

"Tell him to come on Saturday morning. I can watch him while I do laundry and make sure he won't steal our stuff."

Credence doesn't protest. He is sure that ma will see that Mr. Graves is a good person. The most important thing was that Mr. Graves is a hard worker and as ma always said, hard work is the only show of good breeding.

* * *

Ever since he fixed the roof, Mr. Graves has become a staple in the Barebone house. Credence wants to think that Percival—they were now on first name basis— was here because of him, but it was only due to Mary-Lou. She had Percival fixing every broken furniture and appliance that she could drudge up. Credence would be embarrassed at the blatant exploitation if he was not in Percival's presence so often.

Percival was replacing broken flooring in the attic while Credence handed him new strips of wood. Mary-Lou had gone to the market and Credence suspected they had at least fifteen minutes before she came back. He wanted to say something—preferably charming—that would distract Percival to focus on him instead.

"I want to try" Credence demands, looking over Percival's shoulder. He is pressing against the older man, as much as he can, without making his intent obvious. His heart thumps loudly and he wonders if Percival can hear it. Credence feels brash and indecent behaving in such a manner but he doesn't move away. Percival is sweaty, and Credence is reminded of the licorice candy he can sometimes buy at the store. Pungent and sweet.

Percival pauses, laying his tools down before him. Alarmed at the unexpected movement, Credence moves away, red tinting the tips of his ears. Percival would surely tell him to stop.

"Wait" Percival states.

Their eyes meet and after a second of wordless communication, Percival is pulling Credence nearer. Credence ends up sitting on Percival's lap, horrified and exited, squashed between powerful thighs. There is a second when Credence fumbles with where to put his hands. He eventually places them in his lap.

They aren't doing anything, just sitting, but Credence can feel his heart explode. He can't catch his breath and Credence is sure he is shaking. Percival chuckles and Credence feels the sound resonate throughout his body like the church bell on Sunday mornings. He wants Percival to laugh like that again. Slow and dangerous. Credence wants Percival to do _something_ but he cannot name what and he doesn't dare ask.

Percival's hands squeeze his waist and Credence is caught up in the fact that he is sitting on the man's lap. He thinks that not even Mary-Lou could move him and giggles. Percival groans and drags Credence back until they are flush together. Credence stills when Percival's breath touches his neck.

"You can tell me to stop" Percival says. "If you want me to, I will stop."

Credence's silence is telling and Percival gives another firm squeeze. Credence breath hitches. Something is coming. Percival is going to do _something_!

Downstairs, the front door opens with a firm bang and Credence leaps away like a man possessed. Mary-Lou was back. They look at each other and laugh quietly. Credence has his hand over his heart, listening to the increased pace. That was terrifying!

By the time Mary-Lou decides to check on them, Percival is once again focused on fixing the floor and Credence is back to handing him strips of new wood.

She suspects nothing.


End file.
